Embodiments of the invention relate to overlay virtual environments and, in particular, providing interoperability between hosts supporting multiple encapsulation networks.
Network virtualization that uses overlays uses encapsulation, such as virtual extensible local area network (VxLAN) encapsulation and network virtualization generic routing encapsulation (NVGRE), which may be supported by a hypervisor and networking vendors. To use VxLAN or NVGRE encapsulation, hypervisor virtual switches are modified to support the respective overlay technology. Incompatibility with encapsulation types makes it necessary to use a translation gateway, which translates between the different packet formats. The translation gateways are often communication bottlenecks, which may impact communication performance.